Apart and Together
by WK Forever
Summary: Another adventure with the Kratt Family of misery, love, and scare.
1. Apart

Chris was sixteen years old. It was after the students from the Maine College left when Chris got hurt pretty bad because of Jeff. William wanted his son to get used of the humans, so he encouraged his son to join him in a truck ride across America.

"WILLIAM!" Cried Linda.

Chris was sitting on the study chair, neck still in the brace, looked up from his favorite book, David Copperfield. His eyes read, "No." Then, he looked at the book again and read the following.

William knelt on one knee in front of his son, "Aw, come on. We are stopping by to say hello... oh, who was it? Martin."

Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked at his book.

"What?"

"Dora died."

William took a deep breath, "Oh, Chris... Get your head out of David Copperfield." He took the book from Chris and smiled, "We are simply going."

Linda stood between her nestled son and William. With her hands on her hips, she said, "William, I know you are the man of the house, but I can't possibly let them pigs hurt my son!"

Knock, knock, knock

William said, "So be it, dear." Then he went to the door to an advertiser.

The man smiled, "I see you have over thirty acres of land. Are you willing to sell?"

William beamed. Linda cleared her throat, making William turned to see her pointing at Chris sleeping, so he said, "No. Thanks." He shut the door on the man.

Chris woke up and got out of the chair. He noticed that his father's office room was opened. He stood next to the doorway, eavesdropping on his parents'.

"William, it's not a good idea!"

"Linda, darling, our son needs a bride!"

"William, I know... but I can't jut lost him."

"But we got Martin."

Chris gasped.

"I know. But what will Martin do? Two sons are better than one."

"Why?"

"Because, it our Martin can't have sons, than Chris might. But since he can't-!" Linda sat down on the chair crying.

"Mom? Dad?"

William gasped, "Christopher."

"What's going on?"

William stepped up to his son, "You're coming with me... the delivery truck."

Linda stood up, "NO!"

"Linda!"

Linda cried.

Chris took his mother's place, "Dad... I'm staying."

William burned, "FINE! BE that way! I guess you may never have a bride to cast your desires on! Forget about it! Chris! I've had had it with you. Kneel down at that chair. NOW!"

Chris gasped as William took the switch from his desk. He feared the rod, not only the punishment, but also the horror it brought.

"William! NO! Don't hurt him!"

William pushed Chris down. Chirs shut his eyes tight... then he saw death, smelt blood, saw hunters laughing at him, and his body bruised.

William put the switch away. Chris got up, shaking all over. That switch beat the cowardism out of him... but left fear.

"GO IN YOUR ROOM!"

Chris ran out of the office and up the stairs into his room. He shammed the door and fell on his bed, crying into his pillow, bearing the pain on his back.

Two hours later, Linda came into his room with some dinner, "Honey."

"Go away..."

"Chris, listen. Your father was rough on you. He's never been like this."

Chris uncovered his bleeding face.

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"Mother! I've had it! I am just a- MOTHER!"

Linda quickly took a rag and covered a nasty gash on Chris' cheek. "Son, why?"

"I was just upset..."

Linda said, "Don't touch your face. I need to get water and medicine."

Chris sat still, holding the rest of the tears back. He pushed the tray over, causing it to crash uno the floor.

"CHRIS!"

Two months later, William came to thought what he had done. He stopped at Maine for his old friend to give him advise.

"You should'nt have done that, William."

"But I had to. He just annoyed me."

Michael Sr. leaned forward and looked into his friend's eyes, "Listen, never put your anger on your children. I did that to MJ, and I lost his trust for a very long time. When I past the same agrument on my precious Aviva, she would just back and cry alone. Just like you and Chris, I ignored her for a week. She ran away from home, and you don't want to know how often my wife kicked my butt."

William sighed, "How can I say 'sorry'? He's probably upset."

Michael smiled, "We got three weeks till school. How about if I bring Martin, Laura, Aviva, and myself to your house? Chris would most likely probably... hopefully, come out of his shell and recover."

"You think so? Of course! I will!"


	2. Together

Back at home, Chris was in the kitchen. His greatest scar was still on his cheek, covered with gauze. He still faced his mother's love, making it and him heal faster.

One afternoon, Linda tapped Chris' good cheek, "How about my boy taking a good long bath to refresh himself?"

Chris blushed, "You know I hate baths..."

Linda picked up the basket of fruit, "Awww, sweetie. You'll love it. Just lay in the warm or cool water and just relax. The tub's not going to eat you. I should have never said that when you were little. It did you bad."

Chris chuckled. "Okay, I'll try."

"Besides, I'll be upstairs. I'll set the tub, you get ready to relax, okay? You'll do fine. Not only that, if you get married, you can relax from the busy day from work, and lay in the tub with your wife."

"Let's not get that far, Mom. You know me now."

"I know. You are sweet, and I know you find a beautiful woman. She's out there, waiting for her prince charming."

"Mom, stop. I'll go take a bath, if yoou stop talking about marraige."

"Why?"

"I'm nervous."

"It's normal. Take an hour of relaxing. I'll do dinner tonight."

"Okay." Chris went upstairs to his bedroom and quickly got undressed. He hoped his mother was kidding about marriage of a girl waiting for him. But she must be right, right?

Twenty minutes later, Linda so engrossed in cooking, forgot her son was in the house, bathing. But when she saw the delivery truck of her husband's, she feared. She thought, I hope Chris stays outside a little longer.

William came in the house with a forgiving smile. "Linda."

Linda looked at William. "Hey, Will."

William went around the corner into the kitchen and hugged his wife, "I'm sorry. I should've known. Where's my son?"

"Outside. Why?"

"I need to apologize."

Martin and Laura came in. Linda immediately served them milk. Aviva and Michael Sr. sat on either side of Martin and Laura.

"I didn't see you two."

Michael smiled, "It's okay."

Linda filled a glass of milk for Aviva, "I hope you like coconut."

Aviva took a long sip, "Mmmm... It's good!"

Linda smiled, "It's Chris' favorite."

"I think it's my favorite also!"

William came in, "Linda, are you sure he is outside? I've called him and he never came around."

Linda was shocked, "What?"

Michael answered, "Could he be bathing?"

"He hates baths."

William feared, "Well, let's get up and find him!"

Meanwhile. Chris was relaxed, no longer fearing the tub. "Ahh, Mom was right after all."

Martin got near Chris' room. He signaled Aviva, "Let's try in here."

martin walked around the bed and desk. Aviva noticed the bathroom door shut. She inched closer to open it.

Chris slipped up a towel over his waist and reached for the knob.

Aviva turned the knob, just as Chris did.

"What?"

Aviva went into the cool room, "YAAAAAAAAA!"

Chris cried, "YAAAAAAAA!"

Martin came running in, "Found you!"

Chris gripped his towel, "What in the world! I am going to lose it!"

The parents came running in, "Chris!"

Chris was panting as he sat on his bed, "DAD!"

Chris and William hugged each other. William knelt to the floor with his son. "Chris! What happened to your face?"

Linda gasped, Chris froze, "It's just..."

Everyone stared at Chris.

"Just a midnight scratch."

William smiled and hugged his son closer.

"At least we are still family."


End file.
